A Little Too Late
by jaceMia
Summary: Makino gave up hope that Doumyoji would ever remember her. What if her did remember her, but he was a little too late and she had disappeared from his life. Will she come back into his life somehow? Will they be able to find love in each other again?
1. Chapter 1 My choice

I do not own any of these characters, but the storyline is mine (except of course majority of the 1st chapter which are scenes re-written from HYD the Japanese Drama… =) Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Tsukushi watched in disbelief as Umi served tea to Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa-kun, I made some tea for you." Umi said. Tsukasa looked up to reply, "I don't want tea, can you make those cookies for me again?"

Umi smiled at him and to Tsukushi's horror replied, "Sure I'll make a whole bunch of them for you! Did you know I'm pretty good at cooking?"

Immediately, Tsukushi felt the tears well up in her eyes and begin to roll down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" asked Umi

Tsukushi have a slight shake of her head, "I give up." She unclasped her Saturn necklace and threw it at Doumyoji, "You may look like Doumyoji, but you aren't him." With one last look, she turned around and left the Doumyoji estate in tears.

Tsukushi walked slowly is the cold night, trying to process her thoughts to try so that she could understand, but no matter what she did, nothing made sense. Her thoughts jumbled, and her emotions getting the best of her she sat down on an abandoned park bench until she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Yuuki.

"Hi Yuuki." Makino answered.

"You sound funny, are you okay?" Yuuki asked worried about her best friend.

"Yah I'm fine. I've just figuring some stuff out."

"Well, I'm at Mimasaka-san's place" Yuuki said.

"You are where?" Makino asked.

"I said I'm at Mimasaka-san's house, come here we want to see you."

"Okay, I'll see you soon." Said Makino as she hung up her phone.

I guess it's time to tell them all what I've decided anyway…

15 minutes later the F3, Makino, and Yuuki were all settled and enjoying some tea, when Makino decided it was time to break the news. After taking a slow sip of her tea, she began "I've decided to give up on Tsukasa. I saw him today, and Umi is taking care of him. He seems to enjoy her company, all her ever feels when he sees me is annoyance. Plus, he thinks that she made his cookies. Whatever maybe this is how it's supposed to be."

"So, you aren't going to see him anymore?" asked Akira

"I don't care anymore" she replied unable to look anyone in the eye afraid they would see the truth.

"Don't tell me Umi-chan likes Tsukasa," said Soujiro

"I don't know" came the numb response from Tsukushi

"But, that's horrible! Pretending she made something you made! I'll never forgive her! I'll go tell her myself" said Yuuki making a move to stand up. Tsukushi put her hand on her friend's arm forcing her to sit back down.

"Thanks yuuki, but…"

"But what?" asked an exasperated Yuuki.

"But this isn't about Umi-chan," explained Tsukushi. "I made a bet with myself, I thought that he'd choose me. Even if he'd forgotten about me, even if everything got reset to zero,but he didn't. I was just too sure of myself. I'm going back to my parents I'll be helping them out for awhile. I should be back when school starts again. " The group just nodded in understanding. It had been a tough couple of months for Tsukushi, it was amazing that she didn't burn out sooner. Tsukushi quickly finished her tea and looked to Yuuki.

"I'll see you back at your house. I've got a pack up all the things I've left at your house before I leave before the fishing village tomorrow".

Yuuki nodded her head in understanding and walked Makino to the door.

"Tsukushi-chan, you're sure about this, right?" asked Yuuki.

"Honestly, no I'm not sure, but I really can't take anymore. Besides, this is what I wanted in the first place isn't it? The reason I went to the fishing village was to leave Doumyoji, now I won't have to hide from him, because he doesn't even remember me. " Tsukushi spoke and flashed a weak smile in Yuuki's direction. Yuuki nodded her head and embraced her friend.

"I understand, Tsukushi. It's okay, I'm sure he'll remember in his own time" Tsukushi turned away and headed into the night to start her new life, without Doumyoji Tsukasa

A months time had passed since she left Tokyo and Doumyoji. Tsukushi was adjusting well to life in the village and she kept herself busy with cooking and cleaning giving herself little to no time to think about her now defunct relationship.

"sis, your phone's ringing" Susumu said one day as Tsukushi was preparing wiped her hands on her pants and reached for the ringing phone. HANAZAWA RUI flashed at her from the front screen. With a smiled she answered the phone.

"Hi Hanazawa-san! How is everything?" she greeted with a somewhat forced enthusiasm.

"Everything is good, but we all miss you," Rui answered.

Tsukushi smirked knowingly and answered, " and by we you mean, yourself, Mimasaka-san, Nishikado-san, and Yuuki right? We both know that Tsukasa probably hasn't even noticed that I'm missing."

She frowned slightly when she heard Rui give a small grunt in to confirm her assessment.

"But speaking of Tsukasa, he's gotten a lot better" Rui said brightly.

"I see" Tsukushi answered non-chalantly, trying to make it seem as if she didn't care while secretly she could feel her burden lighten knowing that physically he was healing.

"So, Akira's throwing him a get well party for him. Want to come?"

"Me?" she asked in shock.

"You can invite Yuuki-chan too," coaxed Rui.

"But I'll just be in a bad mood again if HE's there" reasoned Tsukushi.

"Aren't you the weed that won't give up no matter how many times people step on you?" Rui teased. But he was right, she couldn't hide from her friends forever.

"Okay, I'll go. I'll call Yuuki right now."

"Okay then, see you soon Makino," said Rui.

Makino began to dial Yuuki's number when her phone began to ring again. She stared at the name flashing on the screen in front of her OKAWAHARA SHIGERU. Makino quickly answered the call.

"Shigeru! It's been awhile! How are you?"

"Tskushi! I've been well, I've getting settled in school in California. My parents are still in New York. I hate all my courses and I'm most likely going to fail which means that soon my parents are going to try to marry me off again to some asshole business man who can take over for my father because obviously I'm incompetent and I'd run the corporation into the ground. But yah I miss you so much because you are pretty much my only friend. So how about you? How's everything? How's everyone?"

Tsukushi laughed wholeheartedly for the first time in months, when her laughter finally subsided, out of breath she began to speak. "It's nice to see that you haven't changed much Shigeru. Things here are… different."

Confused Shigeru asked for clarification, "what do you mean by different?" Makino sighed and asked her friend, "do you have anywhere to go? Because this story could take some time, and I'd much rather tell you it at one time." Shigeru noted the seriousness in Makino's voice and answered sincerely.

"For you, I've got all the time in the world." Makino began to relay the whole story of what had been happening since Shigeru went back to New York.

After 2 hours, the whole story had been told and Shigeru for possibly the first time in her life, was silent. Trying to figure out what to tell her friend and how to help her.

"Tsukushi, will you be able to get through this alone?" Shigeru asked.

"I don't really know, but I'm trying. It feels kind of like I'm coming apart at the seams though. I don't know how much longer I can hold myself together," Tsukushi admitted.

"Don't worry Tsukushi, I'll help you come up with a solution. In fact I may have an idea."

"What's your solution Shigeru, any suggestion no matter how crazy is welcome at this point."

Shigeru laughed and stated, "why don't you come and stay with me in California! You can study with me here! Plus you'll be on the other side of the Earth away from Tsukasa."

Makino smiled at the suggestion. "thanks Shigeru, but we both know that would be impossible, I don't have the money to support myself here in Japan let alone in a foreign country, Where would I stay, how would I pay for school, food, and everything else?"

Shigeru giggled into the phone, "I guess you're right, but it would be fun having you around. We had so much fun together in Tokyo. "

"eh, Shigeru, it's getting late here, I better go. Call me again soon okay!" Tsukushi said to her friend.

"Okay Tsukushi-chan! Oyasuminasai!"

The 2 girls hung up their phones. But one picked up again and dialed a familiar phone number.

"Otoo-san?"

"Who's this?" said the man's voice.

" It's me Shigeru. How many other people call you Otoo-san?" laughed Shigeru.

"Haha very funny Shigeru, now what's wrong?" Okwahara-san asked concerned for his only child's happiness.

"Do you remember my very good friend back in Japan, Makino Tsukushi?" Shigeru asked her father.

"Yes, I remember her. How could I forget her. Why?"

"Well, as you know her family is not very well off. She is trying very hard to pay for college and she has sooo much potential! But it looks like she won't be able to afford going to a good school. " explained Shigeru.

"And?..."

"And I was wondering if, because you are the best father in the whole wide world, and because you love me sooooo much if you would do me a huge favor and sponsor Makino-san to come to California and study with me here."

Please Review!!! No flamers please!!!

Xoxo

JaceMia!


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving

I haven't gotten too many reviews on this, but I know people have added me to their alerts so either way thank you! And I really appreciate the positive comments that I received… doomo arigato gozaimashita!!! As always I do not own this HYD or associated characters… I only own this plot =)

Chapter 2

Makino had just arrived at the resort with Yuuki. "AMAZING" she whispered unable to contain her awe at the huge resort booked solely for the F4, Yuuki, and herself. She turned around as Akira began to pass out the room keys.

"Where's Tsukasa?" asked Mimasaka-san.

"He said he'd come up by himself" answered Rui. Akira then proceeded to tell everyone to enjoy themselves. She watched bitterly as Yuuki immediately attached herself to Soujiro, missing that familiar feeling of happiness because of a certain curly-haired idiot. Lost in her own thoughts, she almost missed Yuuki inviting her to learn how to ski with her and Soujiro.

She smiled as she declined, 'how awkward would that be?' she thought, 'being stuck with Yuuki and Soujiro would be worse than being by myself.' She watched them walk off at the same moment that Doumyoji appeared… with Umi.

She was pulled out of her head by Umi's voice, "Makino, long time no see! How've you been?" Before Makino could even process a response, Umi was off chasing after Tsukasa. Makino walked in the opposite direction to her own room that she shared with Yuuki. She searched for the items she would need after a relaxing dip in the hot springs. "to relax… that's exactly what I need right now." Tsukushi said outloud to herself.

As she enjoyed the heat of the water penetrating through her body she contemplated over Tsukasa and Umi's relationship. 'Unbelievable, 'she thought, 'that girl is utterly unbelievable, and by all rights I should hate her, but I can't, and I don't. If she can make Tsukasa happy then so be it. This new Tsukasa was never mine anyway. What is he thinking anyways that idiotic guy.'

She heard a splash and looked over in time to see Umi approaching her. "Tsukushi-chan. Sorry for inviting myself last minute. I wanted to take this moment to report to you. " "Report?" Tsukushi repeated. Tsukushi looked over at Umi expectantly hoping for the best to expecting the worst…

"I'm sorry to report that it seems that Tsukasa can't remember you at all. But he's gotten more cheerful and I think that's a good sign." Crestfallen, Makino responded, "I see…" she attempted a quick getaway claiming she was getting light-headed, but was stopped in her tracks by Umi's next declaration

"It's hard for me to say, but I've fallen in love with Tsukasa-kun, I'm sorry I didn't mean to and I feel really bad doing this to you. When I took the chance and confessed, he said he felt the same way." She heard Umi say. Tsukushi,, without looking back nodded her head slowly in understanding and acceptance and left Umi, thankful for the water for the hot spring that was concealing her tears.

Makino headed back to her room and lay down thinking what Umi just told her. Surprisingly although she felt like crying now, she found that she couldn't find the strength to cry over Tsukasa anymore.

'I'm tired to crying. I've never cried so much in my life, and to top it off, I'm crying over HIM?!?!?!' she thought frustrated with herself. She faintly heard a buzzing sound and tried to ignore it, but when the sound continued she stood up at half-heartedly attempted to search for the source of the annoying sound. Following the sound to her own purse she pulled out her cellphone and stared at the screen.

OKAWAHARA SHIGERU… 'Shigeru has THE BEST timing' thought Tsukushi as she answered the call.

"Hi Shigeru." Tsukushi said into her phone.

"Hi Tsukushi, hows everything going?" she heard Shigeru say.

"Not so good," Tsukushi replied before venting the story from the hot spring to her friend. "Shigeru, I really don't think I can do this anymore. I feel like every moment I spend here I lose a little bit of who I am. I hate this crying, weepy person that I've become. I miss… me. I just really need to leave and figure things out for awhile, I've finally found my limit. Shigeru, I need to get out of here."

Tsukushi was confused when she heard a small giggle from Shigeru. "Shigeru are you laughing at me at a time like this!!!" The answer she received was yet another giggle and a cryptic, "your wish has been granted."

"Shigeru, what are you talking about?" Tsukushi asked. Tsukushi stood up and walked to the door as she heard a loud knock. She opened the door to find a mail courier holding a package.

"I have a package here for Makino Tsukushi, can you sign for this?" she nodded, signed, and tore into the package. She reached inside to reveal 2 items: a one-way ticket to Los Angeles, CA and a passport.

"Tsukushi… you are coming out to California to study with me. My father has already taken care of enrollment and tuition. You'll be my roomate, he even arranged for you to work part time at the Okawahara branch in Los Angeles because I told him you'd never accept this as a gift. So Tsukushi… what do you say?" Shigeru asked hopefully.

Tsukushi was amazed, 'how could she have been so lucky to have a friend like Shigeru?' She thought, 'will my family be alright? Mom and dad both have stable enough jobs right now.' She calculated how much money she COST them every month. 'If I go they won't have to pay for Eitoku anymore, there'd be one less person to feed, they'll be able to pay back all their debts in 3 months without me here.'

"Tsukushi? What do you think?" Shigeru asked excitedly.

"I have one question Shigeru…" Tsukushi asked, "When's my flight?" Tsukushi pulled the phone away from her ear at the high pitched squeal of joy that was emitted from it. Tsukushi immediately began packing all her stuff and wrote a note to Yuuki.

_My best friend in the whole world Yuuki,_

_I know this seems selfish, but I need some time to work things out on my own. Somewhere along this journey and with everything that has happened with Tsukasa, I've somehow lost myself and I feel that I can find her again, but I know it'll take a lot of work on my own part. It's not something that you could help me with, or trust me I would have asked. Please take care of everyone for me. I promise that I will be safe, and I'll contact you as soon as I'm ready to face that world again. I love you Yuuki,and tell everyone that I love them. I'll be back someday, I promise… and when I do come back, I'll be a brand new Tsukushi, but a whole one. Take care._

_Makino Tsukushi_

Makino grabbed her modest amount of luggage and headed towards the front of the resort. As she waited by the fire she stashed her luggage so as not to arouse any suspicion. She scanned the room surprised as Tsukasa walked up. 'At least I get to see him one last time.' She thought.

"How come you haven't been showing your face lately?" Tsukasa asked her.

She rolled her eyes as she answered, "You're the one who told me to leave aren't you?" she watched as he studied her face, "Do you know something that I don't?" has asked her.

She nodded her head. "I do, but if you don't remember it yourself, then it's meaningless." With that she watched as he walked off. Ten minutes later, she was in a car heading back to Tokyo to a private jet that would be bringing her to her new home, half a world away.

**That's it for now folks!!! Reviews would be much appreciated!!! **

**JaceMia**


	3. Chapter 3 Gone

**Minna-san! Sorry for the wait… I kind of lost my inspiration when I got busy with school related stuff, but here's a new chapter for all the people who have reviewed, put me on author alert etc =) thank you for the support BTW I took a couple liberties with the upcoming scene that was in the Japanese version drama… it was watching to see how it went but since it didn't go with my story… it is now REWRITTEN!!! YAY!**

**Jacemia**

Soujiro casually walked into Tsukasa's room, "Tsukasa, we're having dinner soon."

Tsukasa looked up from the locket he was holding and replied ,"Okay I'll be there in a minute." He stared out the window at the falling snow, it looked so peaceful, but even the peaceful surroundings failed to calm the constant waves of annoyance and anger that constantly plagued him

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a girl's voice. "Tsukasa-kun!" He looked away from the window to see Umi holding a paper box.

"I baked some cookies for you, remember you said you wanted to eat them again? They are fresh out of the oven, so I think they will be better this time," she said.

Tsukasa slowly opened the box of cookies and put one in his mouth as Umi continued to blather on about her friends and how she wanted him to meet them, because of her continued yapping, she failed to noticed the look of shock and anger that was now on Tsukasa's face.

He threw the cookies on the floor to Umi's surprise. "What did you do that for? What's wrong with you Tsukasa-kun?" she asked confused by his actions.

Tsukasa looked at her as if she were disgusting, and he said in a deathly calm voice.

"You lied to me didn't you? Those cookies, you weren't the one that made them."

Instead of answering his question she asked one of her own. "Do you remember everything?" To her relief he answered, "I can't remember anything but I remember how important the thing I forgot was by instinct."

Umi attempted to reason with him, "but, I think you can't remember because you don't want to. That's why I think you'll be happier if you try accepting your new life. It's true, I didn't make those cookies the other day but, I just wanted you to be happy."

Tsukasa stared at the girl who he now regarded as no better than his mother, lying and cheating to make everything go her way. "you say you're always doing stuff for others, but I think that it's just for yourself. Even if you're here, I still get angry and irritated. The memory that I lost was something that pulled me out of anger and irritation. I'll have nothing to do with you anymore." He vaguely heard Umi call him a jerk as she walked away from him. He once again opened his palm, to look at the small piece of jewelry that lay there.

-In the dining room-

Rui & Soujiro were waiting in the dining room for everyone else to join them. Soujiro just lounging, while Rui played with his violin. Akira soon walked into the room.

"Hey, where's Tsukasa?" he asked. Soujiro answered, "I just went to call him." Soon after he answered Yuuki walked in to join the group for dinner. "Isn't everyone here yet?"

Akira turned to look at her, "where's Tsukushi-chan?" She shrugged her shoulders, "I thought she was going to be here before me, I'll go call her." She said exiting the room.

The F3 continued to wait for the rest of their guests to arrive, when Yuuki ran back into the dining room with tears beginning to roll down her face. Yuuki looks up with her tear-filled eyes.

"Yuuki-chan what's wrong?" Soujiro asked getting up to help her as she looked as if she was about to faint.

"Tsukushi… Tsukushi's gone." A collective gasp came from the group . "what do you mean, she's gone. Where did she go?" asked Akira.

"I don't know. I went into our room to look for her, and I found this letter on the bed." She handed the letter over to them so that they could read the message that was left for them. Rui pulled out his phone and attempted a phone call to Tsukushi only to be greeted with a message telling him that the number was no longer in service.

"How could this have happened!" cried Yuuki as Tsukasa walked into the room.

Tsukasa look over at his upset friends, "what's going on?" Yuuki looked at him, and even though she knew he wouldn't care, she told him. "Tsukushi is gone. We don't know where she is, she's disconnected her phone. We called her family but, they are telling us that they haven't heard from Tsukushi since she left to come here.

Tsukasa looked at them with a fire in his eyes that none of them had seen in a long time. "Then send out a search party! Alert the media! Do something other than sitting and doing nothing!" he yelled at them.

Rui in his infuriatingly calm voice spoke to Tsukasa, "why do you even care? You don't even remember her." Tsukasa opened his mouth to reply, but found that he didn't have an answer.

He didn't understand why his heart was pounding so hard or why he felt the need to run all over Japan searching for her. All he knew was that something was telling him that he had to find her before it was too late.

At that same moment Makino was heading towards the terminal at the airport, leaving a letter that was to be mailed to her parents with one of Shigeru's servants. It, like the letter to Yuuki, explained what was going through her head, but held no details of where she was going or for how long. She apologized to them for not being strong enough to stay. She told them to live well, and that she'd be in touch soon.

As the plane took off, she looked back at her home not knowing when she would ever see it again. She wiped away her tears and released a sigh attempting to mentally prepare herself for the new challenges and new life that would await her in the USA.


	4. Chapter 4 Moving On

Questions from my reviewers:

In love with him- I'm glad you like my story. I am basing this fic off the drama because I haven't fully finished the manga. I'm not really sure if I do envision Yuuki and Soujiro together, but as I'm writing this fic off of the top of my head, I'll have to see what fits best with my story line. If they end up together to fit the way I envision it so be it, if not, then that's fine too =)

I don't think Soujiro gets annoyed with her, because he is too much of a gentleman to be rude to her. He basically in the beginning tolerates her for Tsukushi's sake, then eventually he begins to care for her as a friend, anything further than that, I'm not so sure about. Hope that answers your questions.

So here it is… new chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Days had turned into weeks, weeks had turned into months, and eventually the months had turned into years and still there was no sign of return from Tsukushi. She relied mostly on the Shigeru to keep her updated on the coming and goings of her friends. Although Shigeru had to avoided direct contact with the people of Tsukushi's life in order to minimize suspicion of Tsukushi's whereabouts. It had been 7 years since she had left Japan, and now because it had been so long, she didn't even know how to come back.

She made sure that she never forgot a birthday, or a Christmas, or other special occasion. There were even a handful of times where she would attempt to call but she never knew what to say, never had an answer for their inquiries about her return, and never knew how to respond to their mixed emotions of anger, relief, sadness, and happiness.

She thought back on the 1st and last phone call she ever made home.

It had been 1 year since she had left Japan. She had just started getting settled into her new life. The Okawahara family treated her as if she were their own daughter. Shigeru had been amazing in helping her forget about her troubled past just by keeping her busy with school and other events. She was doing well in her courses still pursuing a law degree but, out of gratitude towards the Okawahara family she had decided that instead of a degree in social law like she had originally planned she would double major in business & business law.

She like the rest of the Okawahara family (including Shigeru) knew that if Shigeru were to be put in charge of things, the large corporation would soon cease to exist. It was decided at that point by Okawahara Shinzo (Shigeru's father) that Shigeru would become a company figure-head, while behind the scenes Makino Tsukushi would be the one pulling all the strings.

Shigeru couldn't have been happier with the arrangement, she was free to be as carefree as ever in knowing that she would not be the one with the stress of carrying a large company on her shoulders, and she knew she could trust her best friend to make decisions in the companies and in the Okawahara family's best interest.

She was sitting in her apartment bedroom, an apartment that she shared with Shigeru when Shigeru suddenly burst in carrying a phone. Shigeru quickly smiled and held the ringing telephone to Tsukushi's ear. Confused, Tsukushi listed to see who would pick up the other end.

"Moshi Moshi?" answered a voice on the other end. A look of horror quickly bloomed on Tsukushi's face as she realized who was on the other end. She struggled to get away from the phone, but Shigeru was still stronger than her. "If you don't talk I'm going to have to apologize for my rudeness and then they will know where you are," Shigeru threatened, in a quiet voice so that the person on the phone couldn't hear her. "Moshi Moshi?" the voice asked again.

Makino glared at her friend and held the phone properly. "Moshi Moshi, Yuuki-chan?" she said timidly into the phone. She was frightened for the bout of anger that was bound to be unleashed upon her and she braced herself

"Tsukushi-chan! Where the HELL are you! Do you know how worried we've all been about you! We've been going crazy here! You haven't called us in 1 year Tsukushi! A freaking YEAR! A year of not knowing where you were or how you were. For all we knew you could have been lying dead in a ditch somewhere! Mimasaka-san even sent out his men to look for you but they kept hitting dead ends. When you want to hide, you really know how to hide! Rui has been worried as well, but he still believes that you will come back when you are ready. Well you know what,,, screw that idea come home NOW! I don't care whether or not Tsukasa remembers you. I know you've been hurt, but what is hiding from him going to solve?"

Tsukushi, thought carefully about what she was going to say next and soon answered, "I'm sorry Yuuki, but I don't think that I'll be coming home as of yet. I've just started my life over here. I owe so much to the family that took me in, I owe it to them to stay for now. As for Tsukasa, I love him, and I always will, but I'm not even a blip on his radar." As she said this Tsukushi could feel the familiar ache in her heart and the tears threatening to spill over. "Every time I see him or think about him, I can literally feel my heart break again. I can't handle that now, not when I've worked so hard to get back to the person that I once knew. I promise you Yuuki-chan, that I will be back someday, and I will face everything that I left head on. At that time I will get on my knees and beg for forgiveness, but until then I just need to be here. Okay?" Tsukushi didn't wait for an answer, she quickly hung up the phone and fell into the arms of Shigeru who calmly stroked her hair as she cried into her shoulder.

Since that phone call, Tsukushi worked tirelessly to succeed in her coursework, she ended her education with top marks and with offers from many companies to take her on in many coveted positions, but she turned them all down. Like had been planned many years ago, she took over Okawahara corporation as a silent co-president to Shigeru.

While Shigeru was the face of Okawahara Corporation, Tsukushi was the brains. With the help to Tsukushi they had surpassed all of their competition and now fell into the ranks of the wealthiest businesses, along side the businesses of the F4.

Tsukushi put down the business section of her newspaper, and in its place picked up the latest tabloid. Splashed on the cover was the great Domyouji Tsukasa. The headline read "DOMYOUJI TSUKASA, AT IT AGAIN. BEATS STRANGER TO A PULP!" The following article was about a man who had been unfortunate enough to cross Tsukasa's path one night in a restaurant. Before the man knew what was happening, Tsukasa had broken 3 of his ribs, punctured a lung, and had broken his arm. Thankfully he soon blacked out.

She had been following up on her old friends through tabloids and other more credible sources for the past 7 years. Tsukasa seemed to not only have reverted back to his high school anger, he had surpassed it in the intensity of his rage. Currently it was common to find the Domyouji corporation President's face splashed on numerous tabloids with the claims of the outrageous things he had been doing in his time as president. Of course these accusations were always dismissed as false as no reputable magazine or newspaper dared to confirm the allegations.

Tsukushi gazed upon another tabloid shot of her beloved Tsukasa, 'I wonder if he thinks about me?' She thought. She immediately shook her head and erased the thought. v She opened a website that was dedicated to following the lives of the famous F4 and read the newest gossip.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud, demanding voice of one of her best friends, Shigeru.

"Tsukushi-chan!!! TSUKUSHI-CHAN!!! Where are you?!" Tsukushi stepped out of her room and out into the hallway and laughed, "Shigeru, we live in a 4 bedroom penthouse, there is really no need for you to scream."

Shigeru continued on as if she had never heard Tsukushi speak. "Tsukushi guess what I heard today!?" Before Tsukushi could even begin to guess, Shigeru answered. "I found out what other major company is going to be collaborating with us on that upcoming account! I'm sorry Tsukushi, but the other company that was decided upon was the Domyouji group."

Tsukushi felt her vision swirl, and her world was plunged into darkness.

Hope you enjoyed this!!!

FEEDBACK PLEASE!!! NO FLAMES!!!


End file.
